This invention relates to an operation in which the volume flow, of a hydrocarbon fluid produced from a source is determined. It relates particularly to an offshore operation in which a multi-phase hydrocarbon fluid is produced from one or more wells at the ocean floor. Normally, the effluent, or product of such an operation consists of a multi-phase flow comprising gas, water and a liquid hydrocarbon such as crude oil.
The effluent stream, after being produced from the well is either manifolded or accumulated into a storage means, or a pipeline for transmission directly to shore. At the latter, the produced stream is introduced to an apparatus which separates the liquid from the gaseous component. The discrete streams can then be separately treated or handled as needed.
In any event an essential facet of such an operation is the desirability of being able to determine with a reasonable degree of accuracy, the volume flow of the different fluid phases. More particularly, the volumetric flow of liquid produced, normally consists of an amount of non-usable water, which is produced concurrently with the usable crude oil.
A notable disadvantage, experienced when dealing with underwater equipment, is that the produced liquids are frequently piped for a considerable distance from the source or well, before measurements can be taken to determine volumetric flow rates.